


Just Ride - Part Twelve

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [12]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Language, Pain, TW - Gun Violence, TW - Sexual Assault, TW -Rape, cliff hanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The Winchesters are tracing every lead on their path to find you. Meanwhile, your personal hell continues at the hands of Arthur Ketch.





	Just Ride - Part Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Just Ride Update (It’s only been a month. I’m so sorry.)
> 
> A/N: We’re getting to the end. One more chapter after this and an epilogue before the ride is over. I’d love to hear your thoughts about where things are heading or anything in general. Don’t be shy to come to say hi! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading! Also, the face claim for the reader is model Harriet Coleman. She’s really pretty.

   Asmodeus stood in front of the mirror unbuttoning his vest as the knock sounded on the door. Lucifer had called him back to England, which suited him, fine but he wouldn’t leave without a nice massage. He opened the door to find a beautiful young blonde standing there with a gangly looking young man behind her with a table.

  “Hello Mr. Jones,” the beautiful young woman held out her hand. “My name’s Jo and I’m here for your massage. Garth here is going to sit up my table if it’s okay.”

  “Well, that’s just fine Miss Jo. Will Garth be staying?”

  “Not at all,” she flashed him a smile kneeling over to let him get a good look at her cleavage. “I thought you’d prefer a more intimate setting.” Jo offered a sultry wink and she had him hook, line, and sinker.

   Asmodeus relaxed onto the table as Jo placed the towel over his naked body. She began playing some music, “Now Mr. Jones let me know if the pressure is too much.”

  “Not at all, dear,” Asmodeus froze at the sound of the gun cocking.

  “That’s really good that pressure doesn’t faze you,” John kept the gun pointed at the man on the massage table as he sat up.

  “John Winchester I presume?” Asmodeus seems unfazed but turns to Jo who has her own gun trained on the naked man. “And I won’t lie I am disappointed I won’t get those hands on me.”

  Jo cocks her gun, “Keep talking.”

  “You know why I’m here Asmodeus. I want Lucifer or the man who kidnapped my fiancé. Cain Knight? I know he’s a friend. So give one of them up and you live.”

  “Now come John don’t belittle my intelligence,” Asmodeus scoffs. “I know as soon as I talk I’m a dead man. You have to be more subtle than that.”

  “I tried to be nice,” John tucks his gun back into his pants and steps back crossing his arms. “He’s all yours.”

  Asmodeus’ face contorts in confusion before the table is upended sending him to the floor. Jo moves the table as Dean pounces on Asmodeus pummeling him senseless, “You piece of shit! Benny was a good man! You kill him and his family! You desecrate him by sending his head to Y/N. That man was more of a father to her than Lucifer!”

  Asmodeus is wheezing as blood seeps from his wounds but he still manages to cackle at the Winchesters, “What is so damn special about this fat whore?”

  “Mother fucker!” John pulls Asmodeus to his knees slamming him against the wall his hand tight around his throat. “Don’t you speak about her like that! Despite everything that piece of shit father has done to her she is strong and you will not insult her like that.”

  Asmodeus laughs again, “That’s what’s even worse!” He gasps pushing against John’s hand to relieve the pressure on his throat, “She’s not even his kid.”

  The room seems smaller all of a sudden. As John drops Asmodeus backing away looking to Jo who seems just as dumbfounded. Dean doesn’t let it sit though kneeling to meet Asmodeus’ battered face, “Explain now!” Dean orders through gritted teeth.

   “Y/N’s mother was pregnant when she married Lucifer. The man she wanted to marry cheated on her so she married Lucifer. Guess you can say the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree in their taste in men.”

  “Did you know Jo?” John looks at the blonde.

  “I don’t think Y/N even knows,” she replaces her gun.

  “No one knows, but her mother, although she’s not here to tell now, is she? We stole the blood test from Dr. Novak’s office that proves it. Lucifer knows who her real father is.”

  “Who is it?” John demands.

  “Now who do you want more John: Lucifer or Cain Knight?”

  “Dad,” Dean gets his father’s attention pulling him away so Asmodeus can’t hear. “We need Cain he’s the only way to find her. This shit about her not being Lucifer’s can wait until we get her back. If Lucifer knows this he’s going to stop at nothing to hurt her. You know that. We need to get the name and call Sam and Charlie so we can find this guy.”

  “I know Dean. He’s under my skin but you’re absolutely right.”

  Jo has her gun out back pointing at Asmodeus as he crawls onto the couch in the room. John pushes him back sitting down on the coffee table facing him, “Enough bullshit asshole. Where’s Cain?”

   “I don’t know Winchester. Him and his bodyguard kidnapped your girl per my orders given to me by Lucifer. He took her to the drop-off and disappeared.”

   “How’d you get a hold of him?” Dean asked.

   “Gunner Lawless,” Asmodeus sighs sitting back. “He’s a minor league boxer at the  _Hellcat Arena_  downtown. I go to him he contacts Cain and what I ask is done.”

   “So you never directly meet with Cain?” Dean asks again trying to contain his anger.

   “No, I contact Gunner.”

   “How? Phone? In person?” John inquires leaning forward.

   “Usually by phone due to  _Hellcat_ ’s location it’s not a place people like me would frequent,” he answers smugly and Dean slaps him. He doesn’t want the creep to get too comfortable.

   John digs into his pocket pulling out a cellphone, “Call him. Tell him you need a meeting with Cain tonight at this address.” John hands him a slip of paper, “Tell him it’s another run against The Hunters. I’m sure Cain will come running.”

   Asmodeus does as he asks and Gunner agrees to pass on the message. Dean calls Sam and Charlie and they find Gunner and begin tracking him down. Dean wants to take his time pulling Asmodeus apart but right now finding you is more important than anything. While John calls Bobby and Gabriel to ready the cleaners before he can say another word Dean puts a bullet between Asmodeus’ eyes. He did take the time to add a silencer and made sure to lock his gaze with the bastard so he would know what Benny and his family went through.

  Gabriel escorts Cesar, Garth, and Jo with a few recruits to clean the hotel room of any evidence that would point to The Hunters. Cesar and Gabriel manage to roll the body into a carpet and they’ll bury him with the other scum of the Earth far away from prying eyes. John and Dean give Jo a ride back to The Roadhouse before heading to the barn where they’ve set up the meeting with Cain and Gunner. Per Sam and Charlie Gunner had met with someone but they couldn’t confirm it was Cain due to the windows of the vehicle being blacked out. However, given the make of the car and the newness they had no doubt it was Cain.

  Dean shrugged off his jacket in the barn checking his weapons when his father came in, “Can you handle this, Dean?”

  John’s hand rested on Dean’s shoulder which was all it took. Dean’s shoulders slumped, “I just want her back Dad. She’s been gone so long and I can’t imagine what they’ve put her through. We promised to protect her and we haven’t done shit.”

   “Dean,” John turns him around and pulls his son into a tight hug. “We’re going to find her son. We’re going to find her and the baby and we’re going to fucking marry her. Everyone who has ever hurt her will be dead. We’re not stopping until it’s done for good.” John knows Dean is crying but he lets him because at the moment his son needs his father and dammit he needs his son. He saw what Cain did to Dean and he can only fathom how he must be feeling.

  “Thank you Dad,” Dean steps back turning to wipe at his eyes. He turns back eyes slightly redder but more composed. “But as to what you’re really wondering I’m fine. I’m going to kill him once and for all. Nothing matters until I get Y/N back.”

  “Dad! Dean!” Sammy’s voice cuts through Dean’s declaration. “Charlie called and Gunner was just picked up from that boxing club by the same car we tracked him to today. He’s on his way we have an hour.”

  “Good,” John bellows. “Get the boys ready. We don’t want this monster getting away. Tonight Cain Knight meets his maker.”

##  **TWO DAYS UNTIL YOUR FORCED NUPTIALS**

  You are crying once more on your side facing the wall as Arthur pumps into you from behind. You didn’t think it was possible to have new equipment but leave it to Ketch to find a way. It’s been like this for the last three days. Each moment he relishes in raping you always threatening your children, or Rowena, or Meg. He sleeps beside you at night but thankfully once he’s had his morning fill he’ll leave you alone during the day. It’s then that Meg and Rowena will tend to you as you cry. At this point, you’ve given up hope of ever seeing John, Dean, or Sam again.

  “Such a beautiful thing you are,” Arthur digs his fingers deep in your hip as you scream. He then bites down hard on your shoulder and you’re not surprised to see blood when he pulls away standing to dress, “Now the seamstress will be here to fit your gown today. I expect to hear you’re on your best behavior. I’d hate to have a rough night tonight.”

  “Go fuck yourself,” you spit pulling the sheet around your body. You move both arms protectively over your large baby bump, well babies, and turn away from him.

  Arthur chuckles low as his fingers stroke across your shoulder, “I can’t wait until those babies are born. Then I can show you exactly what happens when you run your mouth.”

  You stare straight ahead unable to move until the door closes behind him. You close your eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm your racing heart. You feel gross and hate yourself. He violates you but the hormones are only craving more. Maybe you deserve this?

  “Stop it, love,” you open your eyes meeting Rowena’s her eyebrows creased in frustration. “I know what you’re doing. Blaming yourself for all of this, but I’ll have none of it. He’ll get what’s coming to him. Trust you me.”

  You nod as she’s gentle cupping your face, “I need a bath, Ro. I smell like him and it makes it worse.”

  “Meg has it running and I’ve even added some lavender to help ease the tension.”

  “I owe you both so much. Even if I’m trapped here forever I’ll remember your kindness.”

  “Now I won’t allow you to be here forever. Never lose hope love,” Rowena leans forward kissing your forehead. It was a comforting gesture and she helped you up to the bathroom. Meg said nothing but once she helped you into the large tub she squeezed your hand. You were thankful that Lucifer had finally removed your ankle cuff. It had only been a few days and even though it was looking well you’d always have a scar there. Rowena washed your hair slowly carefully massaging your scalp while Meg stripped your bed and remade it.

  You closed your eyes trying to accept that this was your life now. They were going to take your babies from you. You were going to be some kind of slave to Arthur Ketch and no one would ever know what happened to you. If the boys were even still alive they would never meet their children or finally get to marry you. You’d never know what real love could feel like again. All you would ever know is pain.

##  **THE BARN**

  The car rolled up with the Hunters already in place. The bikes had been parked in the field so they couldn’t be seen. Dean, John, Sam, and Cas all stood hidden in the barn as Cain’s brute opened the door.

“I’ve never figured out Asmodeus’ flair for being so dramatic. He would have seen me this weekend at the wedding so I don’t understand the urgency.”

  “I don’t know boss he was insistent.”

  “Yes well that is his nature,” Cain muttered when the shot went off dropping Gunner. Sam stepped from the shadows near the door holding his gun on Cain.

  Cain stepped back but only managed to bump into Bobby whose shotgun was pointed at his back, “Don’t move you greasy son of a bitch.”

  “Ahh Bobby. Still a curmudgeon I see,” Cain sighed unbuttoning his suit jacket. “I take it you must be Sam.”

  “I’d say nice to meet you but I don’t give a fuck. Where is Y/N?”

  “You know I had tea with the young lady and I get it. She’s charming and extremely beautiful. Back in my younger years, I’d happily spend a week or two with her on my cock. I imagine she looks amazing on her knees,” Cain winked at Sam. “Not as good as your brother I’m sure but perhaps I could get them both at one time.”

  Sam shook at that. He knew Dean panicked over Cain’s mere name but this was something else. He didn’t get a chance because Bobby had already kicked Cain to his knees as John and Dean descended the staircase, “You never knew when to shut the fuck up.”

  “John it’s been a long time,” Cain leaned over his smile growing. “Hello, Dean. It’s been too long.”

  “Go fuck yourself.”

  “Why would I do that when you’re here?” he winked but John wasn’t having it. He punched Cain hard across the face splitting the older man’s lip.

  “Don’t fucking speak to him. You’re only here to tell us where Y/N is,” John roars with anger. “Where is she?”

  “Why should you care? She’ll be married soon enough,” he licked the blood from his lip.

  “Married?”

  Cain looked at them before slowly pulling an envelope from his jacket, “I assumed we’d run into each other eventually. I had wanted you to see this with your own eyes.”

  Bobby snatched the envelope handing it to Sam. His eyes widened before looking up and reading the invite aloud, “Sir Arthur Ketch and Miss Y/N Y/L/N request the honor of your attendance at their upcoming nuptials. Services will be held at his family estate in Cambridge, England at 4pm in the afternoon.”

  “This is a lie,” John pulled Cain to his feet. “You’re going to tell us how to in that place and get her out safely.”

  “Why would I do that? It’s so much more fun to see how broken you all are. First, you lose Mary and now Y/N. Not to mention the children she carries.”

  “Children?” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

  Cain offered another tight-lipped smile, “Three. She’s pregnant with twins and then a second child. From the lovely photos, Ketch sends she does have a glow about her.”

  “What pictures?” Sam demands searching through Cain’s pockets producing a phone.

  “My password is 1979. The year young Dean was born,” he makes kissy faces at Dean sending a shudder through the young man.

  Sam scrolls through and finds the photo gallery, but he’s ill-prepared for what he finds. Each is a photo of you from the day Cain took you. He sees you on the plane with Lucifer completely unconscious and Lucifer has your head resting on his lap as he strokes your hair. The next shows you in a small room a chain wrapped around the bed to your ankle. Each photo shows your bump growing bigger and bigger. How much time they had missed since you’d been gone? Before he had too long to settle on that idea the photos got worse as they came from the last few days. It showed you in various direst with Arthur on top of you or behind you looking down. Sam couldn’t speak when the last pictures were timed only this morning. You were curled in on yourself covered in bruises with your arms wrapped protectively around the bump.

  Sam toss the phone to John before he jerked Cain up pushing him hard against the wood of the barn, “You sick fuck! Why would you be a part of this? Why would you hurt her like that? Do you get off on her pain? On her suffering?”

  “A little bit. It gets back at you and it gets back at her father.”

  “Who is her father?” Dean demands.

  “You know him. A dear friend of yours from England,” he raises an eyebrow.

  John’s eyes widen, “How?”

  “They were in love but thanks to me it was made to look like he cheated on Y/N’s mother. At Lucifer’s request, of course, I made it very convincing and Lucifer was there to pick up the pieces,” Cain stammered off as John pulled Sam off him so he could talk.

  “Does he know that she’s is?” John asks with a large sigh.

  “No, he sure doesn’t although he does want to take care of her because he has never gotten over her mother’s death.”

  “What am I missing?” Bobby speaks up. “Who the hell is Y/N’s daddy?”

  Dean puts it together and speaks it aloud, “Crowley. Y/N’s father is Crowley.”

  “Correct Dean,” Cain winks. “She’s the daughter of your new partner and Lucifer plans to use her and the babies to force Crowley to bend to Lucifer’s will.”

  “Wait a minute,” Dean interrupts. “Why are you telling us everything? What’s your angle here?”

  “Because Lucifer told me to tell you,” Cain smiled not unlike the Cheshire cat. “He knows you were getting close when poor Marv went missing. He wants you to know that he’s won.”

  “By sacrificing you?”

  “As it turns out sadly I am dying and volunteered for this. Although I thought it would be after the wedding. Still, you don’t have enough time to save the girl before she’ll be married to Arthur Ketch and within hours Lucifer will have Crowley over a barrel and then next he’ll come after you all. The Hunters will be wiped out and you’ll die bloody.”

  “Dean finish this asshole. Go ahead and let him meet his God,” John handed Dean something.

  Cain swallowed as Dean pulled out the knife from the case John had handed him. Bobby kept his gun on the man while Sam and John stepped back. Dean needed to do this for himself. Dean looked back for comfort and the three men nodded given him permission.

  “Come Dean,” Cain tried sounding confident but the knife was a little disconcerting. “We are friends. Remember all the good times we had?”

  “I remember you making me a monster. I remember you causing me nothing but pain,” Dean pulled the knife up. “But this, what I’m about to do to you. Oh, Cain, this is for my fiancé and trust me it will hurt.”

##  **WEDDING DAY**

  It had been raining all morning but the sun was just coming out. Superstition always said rain on a wedding day means good luck, but nothing seemed especially lucky about today. Although you did get to sleep alone last night for the first time since your father had basically given you back to Arthur. Ketch declared he wanted the most traditional wedding possible so he wouldn’t see you until Lucifer walked you down the aisle. You told him being pregnant by other men already threw traditional out the window but he slapped you across the face forcing you to be silent.

  Meg and Rowena had helped bath you and get into the wedding dress. It was the only thing you were able to choose for these forced nuptials. It was a soft purplish gray with a layered skirt of tulle. Rowena worked on your hair while Meg set about trying to put makeup on you. It was difficult with the fact that you were unable to stop crying.

  “They’re going to take my babies away,” you whimpered rubbing your belly. “As soon as their born he’ll take them from me. He’s going to kill them. I know it. I know he is.”

  “Now lass you’re working yourself up for nothing,” Rowena smiled down at you from behind as you watched her in the mirror. “All will be well you just have to trust me.”

 “What the hell are you talking about Ro?” Meg asks as she shares a “ _what the fuck_ ” look with you.

  Before Ro can answer a knock comes at the door and two guards enter with Lucifer in tow, “My you are a vision.”

  You don’t answer as the guards usher Rowena and Meg out of the room. The door shuts and Lucifer’s hands rest on your shoulder. His grip tightens, “I trust that you can behave yourself today. Smile and be happy for my friends.”

  “I’ll put on a show for you, father, but you have to promise me something,” you swallow standing. “You have to promise that once my babies are born that no harm will come to them and you won’t take them away from me. I’ll be able to raise them as I see fit.”

  He smiled, “You have my word. You’ll be their mother and Arthur will be their father. You’ll tell them no different.”

  “No,” you answered flatly. “My children will know who their real fathers are. I’ll be civil with Arthur in front of the children but they will know about John, Dean, and Sam.”

  Lucifer fumed his hand around your throat as he slammed you against the wall. He cut off your air and your fingers desperately clawed for relief from the pressure, “Listen Y/N I’ve put up with all of your embarrassments to our family. Now hear this, as of right now you will forget about the Winchester scum. If you want to protect the little bastards in your belly then I recommend you doing as I say. Do you understand?”

  You nod vigorously and he drops his hand from your throat. The smile returns as if nothing was wrong. Another knock comes and the guard leans in with a nod. Lucifer holds out his arm and takes your hand wrapping it around his. You allow him to lead you from the room all the fight officially leaving you. Right now the only thing you have left are your babies and if you had to be the  _Stepford_  wife to protect them then you would be.

  You’d promised Dean you’d walk down the aisle to  _Ramble On_  so this classical wedding march was quite depressing. You didn’t recognize any person in attendance save for Rowena, Meg, a few guards, and of course Arthur Ketch. He looked smug as Lucifer led you down the aisle that had been created with the chairs. You swallowed trying to keep pace and not allow your anxiety to force you to run away. You didn’t have a bouquet preferring to keep your free hand resting protectively on your baby bump.

  “Who gives this lady to be wed?” the minister asks pulling you from your thoughts realizing you’re out of time. The last hopes of rescue vanish as Lucifer joins your hands with Arthur’s.

  “I, Lucifer, give my daughter Y/N to be wed to Lord Ketch,” the joy in his voice was nauseating.

  The minister droned on as Lucifer took his seat. You tried to keep your composure as Arthur kept his eyes trained on you with something dark. You were afraid of what was to come now. You tried to drop your hands from his but he kept hold of you tightly. The minister began and prayer and you closed your eyes begging for someone to save you. Anyone.

  “Excuse me!” a voice boomed and you jerked your head up eyes wide as Dean strolled down the aisle towards you. “Sorry to interrupt the proceedings, but I believe there has been a mistake here.”

  “Winchester!” Ketch growled between clenched teeth. “Guards!” The guards immediately brought their weapons up all guns focused on Dean. He was surrounded on all sides and you wanted to run to him but Ketch wrapped his hand firmly around your arm when you tried to move.

  “That’s a cute trick you’ve got there Ketch,” Dean quipped. “My turn. Vindicta!”

  Most of the people seated stood brandishing weapons instantly locking on the guards, Lucifer, and Ketch. Lucifer to your utter delight look terrified as more men and women moved from the house and tree line all armed pointing in your direction.

“Hey asshole,” John’s voice was behind you and when you turned he brought the blunt end of his gun down hard on Arthur’s temple. Ketch immediately fell and John pulled you to him as best he could manage with your swollen stomach. You lost it then sobbing into his shirt, “It’s okay Princess we’re taking you home.”

  “You will not leave this country alive.”

  “Oh Lucy you won’t leave this place alive today,” Dean smiled.

  Dean kept his gun trained on Lucifer while Ketch began to stir. He didn’t make it far before Sam was there a gun pressed to his back. You felt the tension leave you relieved to see all of your boys alive and well. Everything seemed to slow down as Lucifer’s men put down their weapons and you recognized the man named Crowley leading what must have been his men to dispatch of the weaponry.

  “Dad, why don’t you take her inside in case she needs to get anything and we can get the hell back home to Kansas?”

  “I don’t want anything from this place. Save Meg and Rowena everything else can burn for all I care,” John kissed your forehead rubbing your back.

  “Can we at least get you out of this dress to travel?”

  “Yeah that sounds perfect,” you preened under his touch as he led you toward the steps. You were finally going to be free.

  The commotion caught you both off guard the sounds of a gunshot and yelling. You turned with John at your back just in time to see Lucifer aim the gun at you. He must have wrestled it from one of the rescue team.

  “You’ll never have her!” he screamed and pulled the trigger. A chorus of voices screaming your name were swallowed by the sudden blinding pain in your head and the darkness that followed.

“No baby,” John held you to him trying to stop the bleeding coming from the wound on your head. “Y/N you can’t leave us now. We just found you.”

  Sam and Dean were by his side in a moment each taking a hand as Dean screamed madly for Castiel. He was here somewhere. Meanwhile, Crowley was full of silent fury unloading his gun into Ketch and Lucifer’s heads. He then turned to the guard whose gun Lucifer had stolen and took a knife thrusting it into the man’s neck. Once their bodies stopped twitching he rushed to where you were held in John’s arms with the boys flanking each side waiting for Castiel.

  “They’re dead,” he informed them. “Please tell me she has a pulse.”

  “It’s weak,” Sam answered rubbing his free hand over the belly with your children in it. “She can’t die.”

  “I’m here,” Castiel pushed past Crowley. “John I need you to lay her down flat so I can work. The ambulance is coming up the drive now so I need to get a bandage on her. She’s already lost a lot of blood.”

  Castiel worked trying to keep the wound closed enough to wrap the gauze around your head. Your pulse was slowing and although he’d never say it aloud at the moment it was going to take a miracle to keep you alive. Thankfully the ambulance arrived and it was a fury of motion as you were lifted onto the gurney. Cas climbed into the bus helping as they checked the babies while the paramedic hooked you up to the EKG machine.

  “We’ll be right behind you,” Dean roared slamming the door rushing to where the truck waited. Gabriel revved the engine as the boys climbed in. John even stopped long enough to help Crowley climb aboard. Rowena and Meg confirmed they’d handle things here before the truck lurched forward racing after the ambulance.

  “We’re losing her!” the paramedic yelled as the doors were thrown open at the emergency entrance. The waiting staff was more than prepared racing about to secure you and keep the babies safe, “I’ve got no pulse!”

  John, Dean, Sam, and Crowley rushed after the gurney as Cas climbed atop the gurney performing CPR. They all moved to hurry after you but the nurse stopped them, “Gentlemen you have to wait here. I’m sorry.”

  “She needs us!!!” John roared trying to push past but the nurse was not having it.

  “I know you are scared but if you want her to live we need to do our job and we can’t do it with you all crowding us. Not sit down and pray,” she ordered.

  “Thanks for nothing,” Dean swore looking down at the nurses’ nametag. “If she dies without us I’m personally blaming you, Billie.” Billie waved them off before passing orders to the nurse on duty rushing down the hall towards the operating room where they’d taken you.

  John sunk into the hard vinyl chair at long last looking down seeing the blood that stained his clothes and his hands. It shouldn’t have been your blood. You were supposed to be home with your feet propped up watching cheesy rom-coms while they pamper you. His fingers flexed into a fist when Dean and Sam took seats to either side while Crowley chose the one across from them.

  “I’ve called a specialist in from London. He’s flying in soon and he’ll take over,” Crowley informed them as he held his cellphone tightly in his hand.

  “Did you know?” Sam asked.

  “Know what Samuel?”

  “Did you know she is your daughter?” Dean finished for Sam.

  Crowley looked sick for a moment but swallowed it down, “I did not until Rowena informed me. She discovered the papers and used her wiles to procure me a blood sample for testing.” Crowley paused leaning forward, “If I had known she was mine I would have taken her from him the moment Y/M/N died. I never once put it together and I’d kill Lucifer all over again if I could.”

  “Well, he’s dead now and once you get the rest of his lieutenants his business is done. She’ll be safe,” John struggled to hold himself together but kept his hands cupped in front of his face should he need a moment to compose himself.

“CODE BLUE OPERATING ROOM 3! CODE BLUE OPERATING ROOM 3!” the hospital intercom burst to life making the hairs on their necks stand on end. All four men jumped to their feet racing to the hallway that led to the operating theater. Billie and two other nurses stood there barring them from entering even as they screamed and roared to pass.

“CODE BLUE OPERATING ROOM 3! CODE BLUE OPERATING ROOM 3!”


End file.
